


Advice would help

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, just a touch rly, set during bk1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Ronan scolds Firenze for helping the young Harry Potter. Firenze is himself. Both are aware of exactly what Firenze is.
Relationships: Ronan (Harry Potter)/Firenze (Harry Potter)





	Advice would help

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Ronan looked behind him as Bane sauntered off, fuming over what had just happened. He turned back to look at Firenze and shook his head. "What were you thinking, Firenze?"

The fair-coated centaur defiantly lifted his chin and walked alongside his colleague and friend. "We've all read the stars, Ronan. It was of the utmost import that the Potter child survived this encounter."

Ronan frowned. "This encounter—Firenze, are you serious?"

"Yes. The unicorn…" Firenze shook his head, his blue eyes dark and angry; he was deeply disturbed. "That man once thought dead—the one they call 'Voldemort'—is alive, although in a semi state of being."

The other centaur felt a chill creep up his spin. "Still… We cannot involve ourselves in human matters, Firenze."

To his surprise, Firenze gently grinned. "We are always involved in human matters, Ronan, aren't we? Somewhere along the way, we had them for ancestors, in order to look like this."

Ronan grumbled but didn't outright agree. Their walk back to the herd continued in silence, but Ronan thought about the last thing Firenze had said. Yes, their blood had mixed somewhere with that of the humans, but Ronan wasn't sure whether he liked that or not. On the one hand, being related to such foolish, ruthless, often idiotic creatures was a tough idea to stomach. On the other hand…

He couldn't help glancing at Firenze. Maybe it was due to his being older and wishing for his youth back, but Ronan could admire Firenze's outward appearance. Centaurs and Centaurides alike admired Firenze's physique and looks, for his hair was as shiny as his coat, and his facial features were strong yet soft—androgynous, Ronan would say.

Firenze was handsome, but his mind made him dangerous. Ronan thought to remind him of that. "You cannot just go around doing as you please, though. And especially to have put the foal on your back… You're not livestock, Firenze."

Firenze shrugged. "I know, but I follow my heart and what I believe is right."

"Yes," Ronan said with a chuckle, "and that is what is most enlightening and infuriating about you. Just…" He hesitated before resting a hand on Firenze's shoulder. "Don't be afraid to consult me before you act brashly again. You know that I will not shoot you down without listening first, unlike the others."

"I do know," Firenze acknowledged, and he patted Ronan's hand. "But let's hope that I won't have to act out again anytime soon." He gave Ronan a mischievous smile and picked up his pace as they approached the grounds of the colony. In doing so, Ronan's hand slipped from Firenze's shoulder and down his back, and Ronan barely had time to react by pulling his hand away before his palm skirted across Firenze's flanks.

Ronan huffed to calm himself. What was Firenze thinking? It was never easy to tell…

**Author's Note:**

> XD Okay, this one made me budge a little on my FirenzeBane and RonanMagorian leanings. ;P Because playful!Firenze just seems downright FUN. XDDDD Haha, who knows? Maybe he was the type to know how he stood with the herd…and only sometimes showed that he knew how the others perceived him, as we see here with how he flirts (?) with Ronan, *lol*. Wow, I need to go write some other stuff… Writing centaurs this much is messing with my brain… 0.0 Lastly, "Centaurides" is the term for female centaurs because, c'mon, they have to exist for these guys to exist. O.o
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki 8D
> 
> 2017 note: Well. Firstly, this 2013 drabble is deffo cute, *lol*. Secondly, Idk; who tf knows if the centaurs actually need females to reproduce. Thirdly…yeah, cute, but for some reason I'm feeling rly FirenzeBane and RonanMagorian still. :O Hmm…


End file.
